


Blood

by charmtion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, F/M, Jealousy, Political Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmtion/pseuds/charmtion
Summary: “I am no knight,” he growls as she snarls. “I am a man — and Iwantyou.” Ragged breath, mouth unhinging as he pants like a wolf locked in a fight to the death. “I want you, Sansa Stark.”Sansa and Jon argue long into the night — and finally spill a few truths.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 187





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> > Travelling irritates me. Thought I might as well channel that irritation into something _creative_ as I pootle along on this godforsaken train. Here you go: the lead up to some (probably) very angry sex. Enjoy! 🔥

Winterfell sleeps — its wolves do not.

Round and round, they have circled. Lick-lipped, shoulders drawn up, fingers furled to fists at their sides. The air is white-hot between them; sparks of it tingeing their words blue-black as the sky showing at the windows. All night she has raged at him: a winter storm behind her eyes, whip-thin tongue torching up his skin like lightning to the land. All night she has rounded on him, hackles up, teeth bared. All night — but now at last she sits silent. He watches her warily, tests out the timbre of his throat. His voice is as less a growl as he can make it.

“Sansa — ”

But she is on her feet again. Charcoal skirts swishing about her ankles; sounds as if she is striding through knee-deep drifts of autumn leaves. Silver chain clinking from its perch about her neck. Fire-streak of her hair curling down her back: red as the open wound her words are gouging between the crooks of his ribs. Slowly, steadily — a wolf tearing at a deer carcass, scrap for scrap till the bones are picked clean.

“ _Sansa_.”

May as well be shouting into the wind. Watches as the word is snatched from his lips, torn from his tongue. Watches it dissolve as ashes in the face of her fury. He has grown used to a dragon’s wrath: all the quick, burnt-up trails of anger snaking through the sky like smoke. Moons and moons of soot and smoke and sun-warmed scales.

But she is not a dragon.

She is a wolf — same as he.

Her anger is something carved from the frosted gales and hard-edged stones of the North. It is timeless. Terrifying. Tender, too. Fire-bruises in her cheeks: the lift of blood against her skin. Finds that he is hungry now, driven to frenzy by the fury with which she hefts her hackles for her homeland. A wolf denied a hunt; water on his tongue, white-hot shame at the taste of it. Screws his eyes shut. Frowns through the burn behind his lids. His voice low in his throat once more. Useless. Feeble. _Spent_.

“Sansa — ”

“Speak, then.” A crack across an ice-lake, the way her voice ripples. “ _Speak_.”

“Damn you, Sansa!” Eyes snapping open as he explodes from his seat. “You talk to me about bent knees and giving in. You talk to me about what is right and what a man must do and what a king should give his life for.” Circling each other now; taut jaws and flaring fists. “You talk and talk and _talk_ — you take me to task and make me feel no taller than an ant.” Back of his hand to his mouth now, trembles as he clenches his fingers closed. “But you don’t understand. You _can’t_ understand.”

“Can’t understand _what_ , Jon?” Grabs at his hand, wrenches it away from his chin. “What can’t I understand? You throw away everything. Everything!” Lips lifting: she snarls, nails nipping at his skin. “For _her_.”

“No!” Roaring now, he cannot help it. “Not for her. For you! Gods be _damned_.” Wraps a grip around her wrist, wrenches her close. “For _you_ , Sansa. Are you so fucking blind that you cannot see it?”

“See what?” she spits. “You bent the knee to _save_ me, did you? You threw our den to a dragon to _protect_ it — is _that_ what you did?” Rattles her wrist in his grip; bodies stepping flush together. “What _are_ you? The saviour Father promised me? Some knight in shining armour riding up to rescue me?”

“I am no knight,” he growls as she snarls. “I am a man — and I want you.” Ragged breath, mouth unhinging as he pants like a wolf locked in a fight to the death. “I _want_ you, Sansa Stark.”

Her voice is small. “What?”

“You heard me,” he grits out. “Or do you want me to say it again?” His thumb pressing against the inside of her wrist; fingers finding her other hand, pinning them into her skirts. “Do you want me to say it on my knees before you? Is that what you want?” Lowers himself slowly to the flagstones, gaze upturned: hooked on her own. “I want _you_ — my pack, my _blood_.” White-hot flames in his veins; shuts his eyes to the shame of what he speaks. “You can’t understand that, Sansa. You _can’t_ — ”

“I can.”

Whip-thin, those words torch up his skin like lightning to the land, explode like a winter storm behind his eyes. Grip loosens on her wrist as she shifts her fingers free. Trails them the eagle-gliding slope of his cheekbone. Cups a palm to his chin, thumb pressing against his bottom lip. Like a dreamer waking from some distant land, the way he looks up at her now. Her gaze is something carved from the frosted gales and hard-edged stones of the North. It is timeless. Terrifying. Tender, too.

“I can,” she says softly. “And I do.” Shoulders squared, she stands over him like some spearwife from beyond the Wall, like some warrior-queen of old. “Now get up off your knees, Jon Snow.” Nips at the swell of her lip: a look in her eyes that speaks of the hunt, of salt-hot blood, of the wild, of _wolves_. “Get up off your knees and kiss me.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Second part may develop in time; or I may add the odd one-shot on similar lines here and there to this piece. For now, I leave it (very) short and (a little bit) sweet. Hope whoever is here enjoyed reading the above words more than I am enjoying my day of travels...! ❤️


End file.
